


С колесом на мамонта

by Luchenza



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2016 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плохо быть самым умным в племени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С колесом на мамонта

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не ставил перед собой цели изображать первобытное общество детально, и в тексте есть известная доля условности)

В племени про обоих говорили «уун», что означало «странный» — изобрели это слово специально для них. Финчу было наплевать. Втайне он гордился тем, что придумал себе такое сложное имя: даже старейшина не мог произнести его без дурацкого присвистывания. Если бы не Риз, Финча бы точно изгнали или и того хуже: он был слишком умный, а таких проще пожертвовать духам зверей-предков, чем терпеть. Но Риз защищал Финча, и никто не хотел ссориться с лучшим охотником. Недолюбливали, правда, их обоих, но молчали.  
Никто не знал, почему именно Риз стал лучшим охотником: тот никому не позволял ходить за собой и никогда не охотился с другими мужчинами. А вот Финч знал причину очень хорошо, потому что именно он помогал Ризу, строя хитроумные ловушки. Риз иногда удивлялся вслух их конструкции, хотя обычно никогда не говорил. Наверное, даже мать Риза не смогла бы припомнить случая, когда он называл её «ама» или хотя бы агукал.  
Финч вот любил поговорить, даже сам придумал несколько слов и обучил им Риза. Правда, их разговор всегда больше походил на монолог, но это Финча не смущало.  
— А ум ара ану и ррр, — сказал Финч глубокомысленно, показывая Ризу принцип новой ловушки на пещерного тигра. Этот «ррр» смертельно надоел всему племени, обворовывая их западни. Риз кивал, тыкая в упрощённый макет и рисуя на песке черточки по числу палок, которые необходимо было найти. Риз уже умел считать до пяти.  
(Финч же знал счёт больше, чем до двадцати одного, и это возвело бы его в иерархии племени на недосягаемую шаманскую высоту, если бы про его гениальность знал хоть кто-нибудь кроме Риза.)  
Каждый раз, когда Риз уходил на охоту, Финч очень сильно переживал. У него даже ягоды валились из рук, когда он вместе с женщинами собирал их на опушке леса. Те сторонились его: ни один мужчина не позволил бы себе заниматься таким женским занятием, но Финч никогда не был обычным. Он был «уун».

В этот раз Риза не было слишком долго. Желтый сияющий круг коснулся макушек деревьев, а Риз всё не возвращался. Финч отложил древесную чурку, над которой работал каменным ножом и скреблом, и просто уселся у пещеры, неотрывно смотря на лес. Костёр горел всё жарче, племя доедало остатки мяса мамонта с прошлой охоты, но Финч так и не смог заставить себя поесть.  
Уже все спали, когда Риз вернулся — грязный, окровавленный. Он тащил с собой голову тигра и целую тушу здоровенного кабана. Финч привстал в изумлении, сжав в руке скребло.  
— Риз!.. — воскликнул он шёпотом, а потом, не в силах выразить языком племени свои эмоции, беспорядочно замахал руками, отчасти переходя на жестовый язык. Риз остановился у самой пещеры, бросив свой груз на землю. Он по-прежнему молчал, но, кажется, удивился, что Финч всё это время ждал его. То ли отсветы огня так странно легли на его лицо, то ли оно действительно смягчилось, и Риз вдруг сделал то, чего никогда прежде не делал: подошёл к Финчу, склонился и потёрся носом о его нос, обдав горячим дыханием. Финч так и замер с распростёртыми руками, пока наконец не догадался обнять.  
Потом он обмывал Риза в ближайшем ручье. Риз шипел, когда Финч случайно дотрагивался до ран, но они были неглубокими, а в пещере найдутся лечебные травы. В неверном свете факела, который Финч принёс к ручью, тело Риза казалось особенно красивым, и Финч невольно им залюбовался. Риз уже нагибался за шкурой, чтобы снова накинуть её, и тут заметил направленный на себя взгляд.  
«Раздевайся», — показал Риз жестом и даже начал помогать руками. Финч замер, не зная, чего ждать, а Риз тем временем набрал воду из ручья в ладони и стал обмывать Финча так же, как Финч его до этого, осторожно касаясь большими мозолистыми ладонями. Вода была невыносимо холодной, Финч вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Риз выливал на него новую порцию, но потом чувствовал в слабом свете гаснущего факела успокаивающее прикосновение носа Риза к своему.  
И становилось совсем не холодно, а очень даже жарко.  
Уснули они в стороне от костра: все лучшие места были давно заняты. Уснули впервые вместе, и Финч чувствовал спиной тёплую грудь Риза. А тот потом и ногу на Финча закинул, после чего Финч окончательно понял: теперь они семья. Что бы там племя ни подумало по этому поводу.  
Утром оказалось, что племени всё равно: ведь у них теперь был целый кабан, да ещё и наконец-то убит ворующий их еду тигр! Начались пляски вокруг костра и чествования Риза, а шаман надел раскрашенную под кабана маску, изображая последнюю битву животного и его смерть. Финч не хотел присутствовать и сидел у деревьев, всё утро перематывая в голове момент пробуждения. Как странно и как приятно было просыпаться от того, что тебе лижут шею и кусают за плечо… Очень хотелось что-то сделать для Риза, и Финч с помощью кожаного шнурка и ножа мастерил украшение с клыками тигра — того самого, голову которого вчера принёс Риз.  
Наконец, тот вернулся и сел рядом; от Риза пахло дымом и шаманскими травами. Финч без лишних слов просто надел на Риза украшение, неловко похлопав по голому загорелому колену. Пока Риз пораженно теребил клыки на кожаном шнурке, Финч несколько раз порывался уйти: почему-то ему казалось, что подарок не понравится. Но Риз удержал, ткнулся снова носом к носу, лизнув губы Финча, а после улёгся головой на его колени, позволяя перебирать волосы и выискивать в них гадких кусающих насекомых. Финч не удержался и заговорил:  
— Лау мман, — сказал он ласково, и даже не было важно, что именно он говорил: звуки сами по себе обволакивали и грели. А после Финч наклонился и тоже лизнул губы Риза.  
Но недолго было так хорошо: через несколько дней кабана доели, и у них двоих начались неприятности.  
Отчего-то раны Риза, казавшиеся поначалу несерьёзными, не желали заживать. Тут же вылезли наружу все проблемы с племенем, которые в сытое время благополучно забывались. Оказалось, что соседи их обворовывают, а идти на них войной было чревато: уж больно много мужчин было там, и духи их предков казались сильнее родных духов. Охота не давала результатов, и шаман только зря тряс костями мамонта над костром — толку от этого не было. Некоторые начали думать, что кое-кто навлёк на племя гнев духов, и мужчины с женщинами одинаково недовольно шипели на Риза и Финча, едва завидев их. Приходилось держаться вместе. Риз был очень слаб, но его грозный окрик всё так же устрашающе действовал на тех, кто пытался походя ткнуть палкой или толкнуть. Финч же стал в противоположность себе молчаливым и, сидя с Ризом в холодном углу пещеры, куда загнало их племя, продолжал сосредоточенно работать ножом над деревянной чуркой.  
Сначала появился один деревянный диск с дыркой посередине. А потом второй. Как только Риз начал выздоравливать, он принялся помогать, ни разу не спросив, что мастерил Финч. Еще через несколько дней Финч принёс из леса несколько прямых палок и густую древесную смолу. А потом притащил, отдуваясь, старое, выдолбленное посередине бревно, которое когда-то использовали для ловли рыбы в реке. Не всё получилось с первого раза, но однажды Финч отступил от странного сооружения с удовлетворением на лице — как раз в тот день, когда племя решило изгнать их.  
— У! У! У! — кричал шаман, тыкая в них церемониальным копьём и отгоняя от пещеры. Рядом стояли старейшина и мать-прародительница — с суровыми лицами, в которых не было ни капли жалости. Вдобавок ко всему пошёл дождь, и вид у меховых шкур Риза и Финча стал самый плачевный.  
Племя кричало, улюлюкало; потом полетели камни. Финч — всё так же молча — помог сесть ещё слабому Ризу в своё сооружение, взялся за оглобли и покатил Риза в лес. Торжествующие крики мгновенно сменились воплями ужаса: никто в жизни не видел ничего подобного.  
Поначалу Финчу помогала катить мрачная радость: он смог доказать своё превосходство над соплеменниками! Но потом стало совсем тяжко, и пришлось остановиться под раскидистым дубом, который меньше остальных деревьев пропускал дождевые струи. Финч прижался к Ризу, и они крепко обнялись, чтобы согреться. Риз гладил Финча по голове, тёрся щекой о плечо и кусал за мочку уха, словно сообщая, что всё будет в порядке, он рядом. Но Финч никак не мог успокоиться, со страхом думая о ночи.  
Когда дождь закончился, небо стало тёмно-фиолетовым, и Риз всё крепче сжимал свои ножи. Приходилось полагаться только на удачу: взобраться на дерево Риз не мог, а Финч ни за что бы не оставил его одного внизу. Дежурили по очереди, внимательно вслушиваясь в звуки ночи: то волк завоет вдалеке, то кабан вдруг взвизгнет — будто совсем рядом. Огонь развести так и не удалось, так что когда приятный глазу огненный цвет появился на небе, Финч и Риз испытали большое облегчение.  
Как только солнце поднялось выше, Финч покатил Риза вдоль опушки леса, собирая по пути съедобные ягоды. Конечно же, их совершенно не хватало — оба слишком долго недоедали. Вот если бы они могли поймать мамонта, тогда бы племя точно их пустило обратно, да ещё и с почестями.  
Риз как будто прочитал его мысли: он ногой затормозил повозку и показал руками, что впереди, если забрать чуть вправо, есть низина, в которой он сам пару раз видел мамонтов. Финч отнёсся к его словам весьма скептично: вряд ли им сейчас так повезёт, что там окажется мамонт.  
Но повезло.  
Мамонт был небольшой, наверняка только недавно перестал быть дитёнышем. Скорее всего, заблудился: других рядом не оказалось. Финч остановился, глядя вниз на его бивни — уже очень опасные — и вздохнул, а потом положил руку Ризу на плечо.  
У них было несколько каменных ножей, из которых можно сделать копья — и всё. Мамонт слишком велик, чтобы чего-то бояться, потому и ставят на него ловушки или загоняют большой толпой. Тут Риз показал пальцем на себя и Финча. Ну да, их двое. Им не загнать мамонта. Мамонтам разве что огонь страшен…  
Финч едва удержался от того, чтобы крикнуть. Огонь! Точно же!  
Он вкратце объяснил Ризу словами и жестами свой план, в котором было всё хорошо, если бы не одно «но»: оба понятия не имели, как сообщить племени о своём успехе. Риз тем не менее поправил на себе шкуру и сурово кивнул: он был согласен.  
Сначала приладили к каменным ножам палки, сделав копья. Потом Финч добыл огонь, растирая палочкой мелкую труху до искр и умело раздувая их. Он соорудил факел — как той ночью, когда они с Ризом стали семьёй. Финч посмотрел на трудящегося Риза, на его затылок с прядями белых волос, и у него защемило сердце. Если бы не Финч, был бы Риз нормальным охотником, загоняли бы мамонта по старинке, а не как сейчас, вдвоём от безысходности. Вот почему он, Финч, такой умный?..  
Риз прервал его горестные мысли, мазнув губами по щеке. Он был напряжён, как перед настоящей охотой, и в отсутствии повозки сидел на склоне, сжимая в руке копьё. Финч провёл рукой по его горячей спине, а потом пошёл делать свою часть работы: пора было поджигать повозку.  
Финч подкладывал внутрь высушенной солнцем травы, пока она не запылала. А потом, вдохнув поглубже, толкнул её со всей силой вниз, прямо на мамонта. Они с Ризом напряжённо следили за ней: вот мамонт заметил огонь, вот попятился неуклюже и, споткнувшись о свои же ноги, сел. А потом затрубил. Тут-то Риз и метнул копьё. И, промахнувшись, кинул второе.  
— У! У! — от радости Финч перешёл на грубоватый язык своего племени, к которому не очень любил прибегать. Риз обернулся к нему, но тут силы его оставили окончательно, и он повалился на траву, издавая горлом какой-то хриплый клёкот. Наверное, это был смех, Финч до того никогда его не слышал. Он растянулся рядом, ощущая, как Риз взглядом ласкает его. А потом не только взглядом.  
Нет, всё-таки хорошо быть умным.  
Их обнаружили через день, когда соплеменники пришли проверять свои охотничьи места. От изумления они ни слова не могли вымолвить, только стояли сверху и пихали локтями друг друга, боясь приблизиться. А потом один таки осмелел, спустился, и с дурацким присвистыванием сказал почтительно «Финщ-щ», и преклонил колени. А потом и перед Ризом так же.  
Домой возвращались уже на своих двоих: Риз неплохо держался на ногах и поглядывал на Финча с гордостью, то и дело приобнимая собственнически. Финч уже понимал, что, наверное, сегодня-завтра его сделают шаманом, и сжимал в руках круглые диски-колёса — всё, что осталось от повозки. Он планировал дать племени нового покровителя: сильного, не то что духи-предки. Нужно всем сказать, что миром командует солнце, потому что оно круглое, как этот деревянный вращающийся диск. А потом можно научить всех считать хотя бы до пяти…  
Риз обнял его крепче: впереди показались очертания родной пещеры. Финч ткнулся носом в его плечо.  
Или нет, не надо до пяти. Лучше до четырёх. Пусть у его мужа будет преимущество.


End file.
